Last Stop
by millie-mione
Summary: Two doctors are trapped in the hospital amidst the chaos of the Raccoon City outbreak. Is this it for them? Read.This is my first story like this; please be gentle. Characters are Capcoms.
1. Default Chapter

Glynnis Anderson struggled to make no noise as she heard footsteps shuffle outside the Hematology lab at the Raccoon City Regional Hospital. She'd been trapped inside since the officials issued the declaration of emminent peril that caused her to be locked inside Raccon's borders. She and her team member Curtis Blakely were working on a possible vaccine for the infection. She and Blakely took blood samples from recent bite victims to analyze in their department. She had never seen anything like the T-virus before. It replicated so darned fast.

After about three hours,they barricaded themselves in; because, neither of them realized just how fast the victims would turn.

Blakely brought her a few inhibitors that she hoped would deccelerate the reproductive process. They tried over seven viral inhibitors, but only Zidovudine seemed to work effectively enough. When Curt observed the exponential decrease in T-virus cells, he removed a single strand of the virus, offered it to her, and she exposed it to both O positive and O negative plasma solutions which they both hoped would force the natural immune cells to recognize and fight it.

Curt tested it first by injecting the weakened virus into his bloodstream. He locked himself into a closet. He ordered her to wait for five hours. After about two, she heard him complain about losing his sight. Fifteen minutes later, he collapsed into a coma after complaining of stiffening joints. Glynnis knew that he might turn any minute, so she leaned against the door with all her might to prevent his escape while she figured out what to do next.

She didn't want to go out into the halls. There could be hundreds of them out there. The window was certainly not in her list of options. When night came, she contemplated ending it all with 3 CC's of chloral hydrate, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Perhaps if she went mad from cabin fever, she might not even care what happened to her if she got attacked.

Her mental rant slowed after she heard a moaning noise come from the closet.

"Oh my God, Glynnis.......Glynnis, please help me I can't feel my body. Glynnis, did youhear me? I said I can't move my body. Are you still out there?"

She squeezed the hypodermic tightly and prepared to open the door with it raised in a jabbing position and placed her flashlight between her knees.

"I'm here,Curt. I'll help you. I'm about to open the door," she said licking her lips in anticipatory preparation for his possible attack. She turned the knob very carefully and eased the door to the closet . When she opened it, she saw that he was a little paler than usual, and his hair was sweaty.

" Open your mouth, Curt, and let me see your teeth," she ordered watching him all the while. Glynnis flashed the light over his mouth and saw that Curt's crooked teeth were still their usual ugly coffee-stained yellow.

"Uuuuuuuurgggghh...." he moaned as she saw his hands move. They made a cracking noise that sounded like bones breaking.

"Oh my God, Curt," she said shrilly as she watched him force his body to cooperate.

"Oh, damn it hurts. What were we thinking when we did this.....aaaaaaaarrrrrrrggghh!!!!!!"

" Shhhhhhhh! We don't want to alert them out there!!!" she whispered sharply.

" Damn it!!!! I'm in pain!!!!!" he yelled again.

" I'm sorry.It's just that the noise will lead them to us, and I don't have any pain killers," she said apologetically.

" Help me up...." he said after coughing about three times.

" Okay," she said holstering herself under his weak arm.

" I need something to drink," he moaned.

" All I have is a hot Coke," she said.

" Hand it here," he said with his tongue darting from his mouth.

She watched him slurp it sloppily and hand it to her. She frowned slightly and shook her head turning it down.

"Thank you. That's a lot better," he said breathing like a runner. "I think it works."

" Are you kidding, look at you," she said eyeing him disgustedly.

" I know I must look like hell, but I haven't turned," he said and then belched.

"If you think that I'm about to subject my body to that, then you're fried," she said looking wide eyed.

" You have to; we can't stay in here forever, and who knows? There may be some people we can still help," he said now looking more relaxed.

" I don't.........Oh....I guess you've got a point," she said. She worked with blood for almost eight years, but she feared needles like some people feared boogymen.

Curt administered the shot for her. It pinched a little, and she whimpered.

" I'm sorry. I know that I seem just like a big baby, but you went through so much pain, and I heard your joints crack," she said starting to cry in fear at the thought.

" It doesn't hurt now," he said." As a matter of fact, I feel a little bit stronger." he said flexing his miniscule muscles with a grin.

" Oh.....I know that I'll regret having done this," she said.

" Don't. As soon as it's over, we can help some of the other people who are trapped outside."

" If there are any other people left," she said pessimistically while he pat her back reassuringly. She closed her eyes to cry,and she cried for a long time. She didn't want to open her eyes ever again. This nightmare was all to real ,but when she opened them she had tunnel vision. "Oh my . The room's spinning. Curt, oh my God. Where are you, Curt?"

" Right here. Just calm down, and let me hold you. I'm right here. Just don't panic. I won't leave you," he said hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead.

" I'm so scared. What if I turn? It took you a little while to go blind. This is too fast!!! What if I turn, Curt? What will happen to me then? "she asked now panting and foaming at the mouth.

" Don't worry. Just give in to it."

" Don't leave me," she said as her body began to shiver.

He covered her with his lab coat and watched her drift away. Much to his surprise, it only took her forty-five minutes to come to. He massaged her joints as she wailed agonizingly. After about another twenty minutes, she stabilized.

"What do we do now, Curt? I don't know if I can face them outside," she whined.

" Listen," he said grabbing her hands gently. "A lot of survivors need our help out there. We need to think of them, not just ourselves. If it helps, I'm even more scared than you

are. "

" Yeah..I'll believe that when I see it," she said sarcastically.

They moved the barriers from the doors, packed up their supplies, and snuck down the halls quietly until they reached the front entrance of the medical center. As soon as they opened the doors,men with army uniforms and guns stood at the ready.

" Wait, we're not dangerous. We work here," he said.

" Yeah.we're doctors," she emphasized.

" Has either of you been bitten?" one of the army men asked through his bullhorn.

" No, but we've got something for those who have," Curt answered holding up his bag. "We've tested it on ourselves, and we're both doing just fine."

" Alright, come with us," the man ordered. He took them to their headquarters that were located in a wrecked pawn shop.

They administered the treatment to the soldiers who had bite marks and instructed them to wait. It didn't take them long to adapt. The chief radioed for rescue. Nobody answered during the first three times, but a Doctor Spencer got back to them. They told her about the treatment, and a helicopter arrived forty-five minutes later.

The band fought their way through the vicitms to reach the helicopters. When they got to the rescue camps outside the city, Curt handed the staff the supplies.

" We're so glad that you guys answered. We thought that we were going to die out there. It works, but it has a few side effects, but that shouldn't stop it from helping the survivors in the city when you administer it."

" Administer?" Spencer asked as if unclear to the meaning of the word.

" Yeah, I mean that's why you brought us here, right? You're going to make more and drop it into the city to the people who need it?" Glynnis asked while nodding.

" I'm afraid that you're quite mistaken," Spencer said.

" What do you mean?" Curt asked beginning to panic.

" You and the others who've taken your treatment are going to a facility for observation. You may have only slowed the virus down, not cured it. Plus, from the looks of things, the city's damned ; it's far too late to help anyone who's left inside. If your solution is of any use, then it will serve a better purpose being administered in a more controlled environment, don't you agree?" she asked coldly, and then said," take them all away. I want them placed under close observation, and alert Dr.Prescott. I want him to oversee this."

" NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!You can't!!!!!!!!!!!," Glynnis yelled kicking and fighting the soldiers as they carried her away. They stopped for a second when they saw Dr. Spencer approach Glynnis holding a hypdermic in her hand. She quickly plunged the needle into

Glynnis' arm.

"Glynnis!!!!!!!!!!Nooooooo!!!!!!!" she heard Curt yell.

Whatever Spencer gave her burned her veins. She wanted to scream, to attack Spencer and her goons. She sprung tipsily for Spencer. The room was blurry, but she was sure that she would get that bitch dead on, that is until she realized that she aimed her body too far to the right and hit her head on the control panel in the tent and blacked out after a second.


	2. Gleam in the Father's Eye

Glynnis stirred shakily as she dreamt of the horrible faces of the patients she and Curt tried to treat. They were so horrible. She could feel the hands grabbing at her violently. One even bit her deeply, so deeply that she screamed and jumped awake only to realize that the doctors in the laboratory were sticking her with more needles to see how she, Curt, and the others would respond to direct exposure to the T-virus. So far as she could tell, She was the only subject out of the group to wake up. The others that she could see through tha parallel chambers still slept.  
  
Glynnis moved to speak, but she felt some sort of tube in her mouth. She struggled to shake herself freee by moving from side to side, but she only drew the attention and restraining efforts of her observers in the lab.  
  
" No-no, my dear," Dr. Spencer said." We can't have you getting loose, now can we?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the sound that Glynnis made despite the fact that her mind shouted get me out of here.  
  
" You need to behave yourself," Spencer chided condescendingly." This is important, and we need you to cooperate with us.It appears that your little solution has enabled you to resist the virus, even when we subject you and the others to highly concentrated doses of the disease. We need to know what makes the vaccine act so rapidly. The T-virus is a major breakthrough, and we can't have anything jeopardize its potential. If you and your friends continue to resist it, then we will have to dispose of the entire lot of you. You see, your continued survival means that the T-virus becomes merely just another deadly disease, like say Ebola or Marburg, and letting such a thing happen would simply demean the T-virus in every sense. But don't fret, keep your hopes up; maybe, through some sort of miracle, you and your friends may mutate" After pausing and then looking at her watch she said with resignation in her tone,". I've really enjoyed our little talk, but I really must be going. I have more pressing engagements to see to. Good day, Dr. Anderson."  
  
Glynnis cried for hours as they stuck and probed her then probed and stuck her. After a while, she decided to give up and to go back to sleep. What was the use of fighting or staying awake? There was nothing to hope for besides becoming one of Umbrella's freaks versus dying. As she slept, her mind did as many human minds do under great duress, it changed the distressing scenario to one that was utopian.  
  
She approached a white picket fence and two middle-aged women ran to greet her and ask her if she needed help with the groceries for the barbecue. One of them was her mother, and the other was somebody she felt she knew, but couldn't remember how. She saw herself nod happily. She walked through the lovely two-story house into the back yard where she saw Curt standing at a gas grill flipping dinner. Her father and some other guy sat at the red wooden bench table getting up to hug and kiss her. She never remembered had feelings for Curt; why was she acting like they were in love? Her brain struggled slightly to make logic of the situation as it fought to wake the rest of her, but the feeling of peaceful calm that pulled her into this dream told her mind that this was the way that everything should be.She kissed him very passionately and stopped to grin teasingly at their guests.  
  
She woke up a while later on a couch in a beautifully decorated living room. She felt very tired for some reason. She felt Curt place his hands on her shoulders and say, " hey, take it easy. You've had quite a fall. Here, drink some of this," he said handing her some fresh orange juice to drink. " It's a good thing that your fall didn't affect the baby. The doctor said that everything was fine , but she wanted to place you on maternity leave from the hospital."  
  
For some inexplicable reason, she was glad to see him and held him very closely,but something was just not right about the situation, and she couldn't finger it. When she let him go and she finally sat up and looked down at her belly, her sense of curiosity left her. She chided herself for thinking so negatively.Why was she stressing about something being wrong when nothing was actually wrong. She was married to a wonderful man, they both had wonderful careers in addition to a wonderful new home,and they were about to have their first child. She placed her mind on considering the child's well-being. This baby was so special; it meant eveyrthing to her. She and Curt wanted 'it' more than they had ever wanted anything else in their lives. God forbid, she should harm herself in any way.  
  
"Your report, Dr. Jensen," Dr. Spencer demanded as she sat waiting outside in a car around the corner from Glynnis' house.  
  
" Ths subject had a bit of a mental lapse, but she doesn't remember a thing. The memory modification signal has been strengthened. As far as either of them knows, she's a happy expecting mother, and he's a loving and devoted husband who can't wait to be a father," he answered obediently.  
  
" Good. What of the baby?" she asked eagerly.  
  
" He's going to be fine." he said smiling.  
  
" Perfect. If this works, then we can plan a community of people just like them in the near future," Spencer said as she eyed the unsuspecting couple's home through the hidden video camerasthat were strategically in placed in the house.  
  
" I thought that you said that they resisted the virus completely, Dr. Spencer," he said looking at her strangely.  
  
" Oh, no, Henry. Their vaccine hindered the harmful side effects of the virus. Remember, the virus is protein. Their vaccine allowed their systems to discern, process, and strip the virus of its beneficial aspects and discard their bodies of what was detrimental."  
  
" Sort of like a person eating a hamburger?" he asked.  
  
" Precisely. Those months earlier, I knew that they'd possibly become stronger based upon the metabolic analyses, so I needed to make their efforts at resistance seem futile. When I saw that the subjects yielded to us out of despair, I put my plan into place." she said smiling at her newest protege.  
  
When both doctors returned to the office, the phones rang like crazy, and faxes printed busily. As Dr. Spencer collected and read each of the results, her excitement built so powerfully that she thought that she'd rip from her own body. It appeared that the militia members who took the vaccines were also settled very nicely into their respective settings all over the country. She figured that as long as the subjects were spaced so far apart that any mishaps that took place like that of Raccooon City would seem too random to be traced back to Umbrella. For the time being, each of her little toys was in his or her own upper middle-class paradise breeding new subjects who'd be of later value to the T-virus program. Could anybody spell Nobel Prize?


End file.
